Siren Call
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What's that? Why, it's another Siren Call post ep!


Okay, I know I'm a little late, but here's my Siren Call post ep! Woo hoo!!

This story is dedicated to Infinity Star and Bluecougar. May I be half as good as they are at torturing our favorite MCS partners and bringing them together!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. If you don't know that by now, well, you might be a redneck! Woops, sorry 'bout that, Jeff...

Bobby and Alex were walking back to the car when they heard it.

"Gun!"

Without thinking, Bobby stepped in front of Alex, his big frame shielding her petite one. He felt the bullet tear through his body, and he stumbled backwards, losing his balance. Alex screamed in protest as she watched the bullet hit her partner, and she leapt forward, throwing her arms around Bobby's waist. He collapsed against her, and she tightened her hold on her partner.

Then, with more strength than she knew she possessed, Alex dragged her partner behind a car. Keeping her arms around his waist, Alex shielded her partner as the bullets rained around them. She cried out in pain as a stray bullet tore through her shoulder, but Alex continued to cradle her unconscious partner in her arms.

Finally, the bullets stopped, and Alex cautiously raised her head. The gunman was being cuffed, and she knew that it was over. Ignoring her own pain, Alex turned her attention to Bobby. Quickly finding the wound, she applied pressure to it.

"Come on, Bobby! Stay with me, honey. Stay with me," she begged, tears pouring down her cheeks. Resting her head on his broad chest, Alex buried her face in her partner's chest and cried, losing control as the darkness claimed her.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby heard familiar voices as he struggled to open his eyes, fighting to stay awake. Finally his eyes opened, and he blinked slowly, rolling his head to the side. Beside him, Logan was sitting in a chair, staring off into the distance. What bothered Bobby the most was the hollow look in Mike's eyes.

Licking his dry lips, Bobby croaked, "You look like hell."

Mike jumped at Bobby's voice, but when he saw Bobby's eyes open, he grinned. "Hey, man, glad you're back," Mike said, relief flooding his voice.

"Where's… Where's Alex?" Bobby asked slowly as the memories bombarded his mind. Mike's face went blank, and Bobby began to panic. "Mike, where's Alex? Where's my partner?" Bobby demanded, his voice rising.

"Bobby, calm down," Mike ordered. "I swear, you tow are exactly the same."

"Mike, where's Alex?" Bobby repeated, his voice quiet and defeated.

"She's in a room down the hall. Carolyn's with her," Mike said. Bobby sighed in relief, and Mike let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked, eyeing Mike suspiciously.

"If only your partner was so calm." "What do you mean?" "I mean, as soon as she woke up from surgery, she was hollering for you. Got so upset, they almost had to sedate her," Mike explained.

"So, she's okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. The bullet went through her shoulder. Doctors say they'll be releasing her in a couple of days," Mike said.

"I want to see her," Bobby said, struggling to sit up.

"Whoa, big guy. Hold on a second. You're not going anywhere for a while," Mike said firmly, laying a hand on Bobby's forearm. Standing up, Mike said, "I'll go get her. She's probably gonna attack me for not letting her know sooner."

Bobby watched as Mike walked out of the room, and he closed his eyes, content in knowing that Alex would be there soon.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

"I want to see him," Alex told Carolyn miserably. Carolyn leaned over and squeezed her hand.

"I know you do, honey. Trust me, if that were Mike in there, I'd be saying the same thing," Carolyn assured Alex.

Alex shook her head and said, "No, you would've pulled out your gun and shot anyone who got in your way." The women both laughed, but they were interrupted when Mike appeared in the doorway, a large grin on his face.

"You look like the cat who ate the canary, Mike. What'd you do?" Carolyn demanded, placing one hand on her hip and glaring at her partner.

Mike threw his hands up in the air and walked into the room, saying, "I plead the fifth! Just thought that Alex might want to know that her partner's awake and asking for her."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the door.

"Get your ass back in here, Logan!" Alex screeched, climbing out of her bed.

Mike looped his arm around Alex's waist and said, "Come on, Alex. Let's go see your partner."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Alex smiled as she walked into Bobby's room, sitting in the chair beside his bed. On an impulse, she reached her hand over and slipped it into Bobby's, relishing the rare physical contact. Mike laid a gentle hand on her uninjured shoulder, squeezing it affectionately.

"You okay, Alex?" he asked softly. She looked up at him and nodded, and he smiled and walked out of the room. Closing her eyes, Alex became lost in her thoughts. A small pressure on her hand made her eyes flash open, and she smiled warmly at Bobby. She squeezed his hand, and her smile widened as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, big guy," she greeted him softly, her voice laced with amusement. "Have a nice nap?" His eyes slowly focused on her, and he smiled weakly at her.

"Logan said… you were… giving the doctors… a hard time," Bobby whispered. Alex rolled her eyes.

"No one would tell me what was going on. I didn't know if you were even alive," she said angrily, and Bobby squeezed her hand.

"I know how you feel. When you were missing, I almost went out of my mind with worry," he confessed.

Suddenly, it hit her. All of the pain and fear she had felt for the last three hours was nothing compared to what he went through. She had known that he was in the hospital, a few rooms away from her, and that he was receiving the best care available. When she was trapped in that godforsaken prison, he had had no idea where she was, if she was safe, or if she was even alive.

Bobby saw the conflict and pain in her eyes, and without hesitation, he reached his arms out to her. Alex saw the gesture and she leaned forward, allowing Bobby to pull her close. Inhaling the familiar scent of his cologne, Alex buried her face in Bobby's neck and closed her eyes, using her good arm to hold him close to her.

"Lay down with me?" he whispered after several seconds of silence. Alex looked into his soft brown eyes, and she knew she wouldn't say no. She needed his contact as badly as he needed hers. Careful not to upset his injuries, Alex used her good arm to lift herself up onto the bed. Lying on her side, she laid her head on Bobby's shoulder. Then she laid her hand on his chest, smiling as she felt his heart beneath her hand.

"This okay?" she whispered, raising her head to look at him.

"Alex, if I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have asked you," he assured her, slipping an arm around her. She smiled and returned her head to his shoulder. After a few minutes, Alex felt Bobby's breathing grow deep and even, and she knew he was asleep. She knew that she should move, that it wasn't appropriate for partners to be in a bed together. But she just couldn't bring herself to leave her partner's side. Instead, she snuggled closer against his side, enjoying the feeling of complete safety that his presence provided. And as she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but think that this was the safest she had felt since the kidnapping, and maybe in her life.

"G'night, Bobby," she whispered as the darkness consumed her.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Mike and Carolyn were talking softly as they walked into Bobby's hospital room, but they stopped as they took in the sight before them. Alex was burrowed in Bobby's side, and Bobby's arms were wrapped around his tiny partner. They were both sleeping soundly, content smiles on both of their faces.

Carolyn and Mike smiled knowingly at each other before leaving the room together.

The end...

A/N: I couldn't resist posting my fluffy one first... Yes I have another, but it's all angsty and stuff, so I did this one first. Please leave a review if you think we should write to NBC and demand that Alex be there for Bobby when his mom dies!!


End file.
